Final Fantasy ?
by Sins Of Osiris
Summary: The armies of the world are at a standstill as they each join together in preparation for a possible Third Sorceress War. Two O/C's. More are possibly coming. M for slash, sexual content, and cursing.


_**Author's Note: This is a cross-over Final Fantasy fanfiction with two original characters. I'm not sure which characters from which Final Fantasies I'll choose to include, but I'll try to use as many as I can. Sorry, Aerith fans, she's dead and will stay dead... as will Lazard. Point blank, anyone dead stays dead.**_**_ Oh, and there are two original characters._**

Distilled morning air climbed through the mountains and into the seaside town of Balamb, flooding into the early-bird town, flowing into its buildings, forests, and town square. Gliding gently through the open window of the largest building in Balamb, a sea breeze from the Galbadian Ocean swept across the frame of a sleeping woman. The scent of pastry carts kicking up dust wafted to the woman's nose, and the early morning sun cast gently down on her long, light pink hair. Groggily, her tired eyes opened.

She gave a long yawn, stretching her thin and defined arms into the morning air, and rubbing the weariness out of her pale aqua-colored eyes. The sun illuminated the scars across the bridge of her nose and running down the length of her face over her eye as she reached for her horsehair brush beside her bed. She was picky about this; her hair had to be perfect. It was a treasure of hers. After her hair was combed of its share of knots, her ears became bedecked with rings and long tribal pieces, and three silver rings went into her left eyebrow. She couldn't explain these, since she first got them on impulse, and upon picking the piercings up, she realized she'd have to clean them soon.

Continuing to slip into her Guardian Corps uniform, she snapped a khaki coat with blue and gray sleeves, held closed by a black belt and several buckles and brown leggings. Frowning, she then reached for her black calf-high, solid boots. It didn't take much to get her in a bad mood in the mornings. While she was putting on her black officer's cap, a conversation downstairs caught her ears. After brushing her hair over her left shoulder, the woman came downstairs and into the reception of the hotel, where two men stood in the sunlight, beaming through three wide-open windows. There was a tall man who stood by a bookshelf at the other end of the room, who was dressed in a SeeD uniform, which had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a black tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. Pants are straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. A black Sam Browne belt was worn with the tunic and a blue and silver designed shield was worn over the shoulders; the shield tapered to a double point at the back. He ran a hand through his short, silver hair.

The other man was her partner, short and of a more average height, with short brown hair. Leaning on the large table in the center of the room, he straightened out the bottom of his own Guardian Corps uniform, slightly different from hers as it contained the bottom half of a blue body suit instead of the leggings. The woman immediately noticed the smaller man's leg was bouncing - a nervous habit of his.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired, startling the two soldiers.

Her partner looked at her gravely. "It's Galbadia. They seemed to have caught wind that the Guardian Corps and SeeD have partnered up."

The woman looked at the SeeD soldier. "And you are?" she asked, demandingly.

"Alexander l'Sade, Para-Mage SeeD, Rank A," the tall man replied, his blue eyes almost hypnotic, performing the SeeD salute, and then holding out his hand to greet hers, "It's nice to meet you Cl–."

"It's Lightning," the woman interjected, turning to her partner, "Who's helping Galbadia?"

There was a long silence. Her partner remained quiet as if dreading to tell her some bad news. The silence was deafening, only to be broken by the occasional wave crash or gull cry. The female soldier glared at her partner and then at the SeeD.

"SOLDIER of the Gaia continent," he finally said. "Strife's leading the front after being promoted to First Class after Shinra rebuilt their company. Light, we don't stand a chance against SOLDIERs!"

"Don't you think I know that, Dante!" Lightning snapped, "They use the Planet's life energy as their weapon."

SOLDIER are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility used by Shinra Electric Power Company for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. After Shinra collapsed three years ago, SOLDIER fell with it, and its members scattered, becoming mercenaries. One such member was Cloud Strife, Lightning's ex-fiancé. SOLDIER wasn't the only military force on the Planet. Upon reconstruction of the company, Rufus Shinra, son of Lazard Shinra and heir to his company, reunited SOLDIER as a tribute to his deceased older half-brother, Lazard Deusericus, who headed SOLDIER during their father's reign.

SeeD is the mercenary force founded by Cid and Edea Kramer. To the outside world, SeeD is a mercenary force for hire, conducting missions around the world as battle support and undercover operatives. Their services are requested by governments and civilians; their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians. Balamb Garden, the first Garden, located on the Central Continent, is responsible for training SeeDs. Only Balamb Garden trains SeeD cadets, but members from the other Gardens, located in both Trabia and Galbadia, can transfer to Balamb for the field exam, because all SeeD are stationed at Balamb. The SeeD specialize in high-level Para-Magic by the use of Guardian Forces, summoned creatures capable of junctioning, or merging, with the caster's body. They are in high demand by groups requiring a small force of undercover specialists, and commissions made through such dispatches are an important part of the Garden's income. While led by Para-Mage and Gunblader SeeD, Rank A, Squall Leonhart, SeeD and the Guardian Corps work together under the table.

The Guardian Corps, formerly known as the Timber Owls, led by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, are a militarized non-profit organization tasked with more domestic issues. Guardian Corps soldiers are often assigned to protect citizens and secure cities during times of strife. The Guardian Corps is the branch of the Sanctum military responsible for maintaining peace and stability within their assigned countries. Within their assigned jurisdictions, the soldiers of the Guardian Corps fulfill the role of police officers and protectors, working to eliminate all manner of criminal activity as well as rampaging wildlife. As a unit that works alongside the general population, it rarely employs heavy weaponry or cruiser-class airships. However, the Corps does retain squads of highly mobile shock troops.

Galbadia is a totalitarian nation, with the state owning and controlling most of the nation's property. The Galbadian military is powerful and aggressive, and even regular troops are highly trained and capable of using Para-Magic. After the assassination of President Vinzer Deling during what is now called the Second Sorceress War, General Fury Caraway was elected as president.

During her musings of the four main military organizations, Lightning noticed that SeeD l'Sade was on a cell.

"But there's still time, Commander!" he protested, "Yes. Yes, sir, I'll bring them. Over and out."

Dante was the first to ask, "What was that all about, Alexander?"

"Please, call me Xander, and Commander Leonhart requests an audience with Sergeant Farron and Lieutenant Gautier to discuss these new matters."

"_An audience with us?_" Lightning pondered inward, then stated aloud, "When?"

"As soon as possible, preferably tonight," he answered, glancing at their uniforms, "And he said come comfortable; it'll be a long night."

That evening, Lighting and Dante drove down the long winding road toward Balamb Garden. Gazing upon the megastructure, they approached the hovering Garden. Since the Second Sorceress War, Balamb Garden returned to its original location, though now hovering. Awed at its magnificence, the Guardian Corps members exited the rental cars, and checked their weaponry.

Out of uniform, Lightning wore a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt with green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She donned a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her weapon of choice, the Blazefire Sabre, a type of gunblade, is carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also wore a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep.

Dante donned white-washed black denim jeans, a dark gray duster with a thick vertical strip on the sleeves, and a yellow-rimmed collar, and black combat boots. His weapon of choice are twin customized SIG P226's, its holsters intertwining with his belt. He wears no shirt, showing off his well-toned torso.

"Sometimes I wish you wore a shirt, Maverick," Lightning chided, much to Dante's lack of chagrin. "You really think women like that, an over-confident man?"

Dante chuckled inwardly, heading for the entrance of Balamb Garden, "Who said anyway about it being for women?" he said rather bluntly, staggering Lightning's stoicism.

Balamb Garden was an immense building, towering over three hundred feet into the air. It was somewhat conical, with a rounded tip. Even from that distance, the distinctively designed building was celestial in scope. The external base consisted of several areas, including extra dorms for SeeD's and cadets, several posts for snipers and watch standers, a tunnel that led from the main road to the parking lot and several recreational areas for its residents. The main structure was what set it aside from the rest. It was a quadruple tiered edifice, the base foundation supporting the unusual architecture. It shaped up in a pyramid-like form, each elliptical level smaller and sitting atop the floor below.

The central structure of Balamb Garden loomed over the whole Garden grounds, painted in a white lacquer, flourishing with a few colorful, artistic designs. From the front, the huge black tinted skylight that lit up the first floor corridors was visible. A towering spire-shaped archetype loomed behind the skylight, and reached high into the air, just below Garden's most distinguished characteristic. The 'Halo' as it was referred to, loomed overhead majestically, seemingly defying gravity as it spun mysteriously on its own.

The inner ring was golden; sprawling out in steel rail like a royal crown, needle protruding outwardly with four golden, wide propellers stretched out like angelic wings. No one really knew why it was there or what its function was, but all were spellbound by its presence. Lightning wasn't sure how it remained aloft as physics wasn't her specialty, but it certianly gave the building an almost otherworldly air. Even after spending working with the SeeDs, Lightning was still awed by the immense ring overhead.

Balamb Garden was one of only three structures like it around the world, all of which belonged to the worldwide Garden organization. Another Garden was located on the Monteresau Plateau inside the Republic of Galbadia, on the continent to the west of the Balamb continent. The other Garden was located in the frigid northlands of Trabia. Each Garden had its specialties. Balamb Garden trained SeeD special forces and also conducted research into the powers of Guardian Forces.

Galbadia Garden trained officers for the Galbadian army and also produced SeeD special forces, and conducted technological and weapons research. That particular Garden was the largest and most populous Garden of the three, due to the contracts with the Galbadian military. Trabia Garden operated an exchange program, sending its students to Balamb for SeeD training, since their Garden was too small and isolated to conduct SeeD exams. Trabia Garden also conducted research into magic and magical theory.

Actually, it wasn't "magic," per say; it was "para-magic." The techniques called "magic" used by Garden and other armed forces around the world were actually just the manipulation of the latent magical energy of the world. With the appropriate training, and having the appropriate spell energy on hand, anyone could use magic. The problem was getting the magical energy itself. Spells could be refined from the bodies of creatures and monsters, from certain magical objects, or taken from magical "fountains" which sprouted from the ground, containing magical energy. Garden also used its own method for obtaining magic, known as "Draw." Drawing allowed one to call forth magic directly from monsters and the "fountains" which Garden referred to as "draw points."

Balamb Garden utilized powerful beings known as Guardian Forces in conjunction with physical training and practice with the use of magic to produce their elite SeeD special forces. Cadets at Balamb Garden trained hard to become SeeDs, also going through classes involving more "mundane" skills, such as mathematics, sciences, arts, etc. In effect, each of the Gardens was like a combination military academy, elementary, middle, and high school, and a university. But the special thing about the Gardens was that they were absolutely free. Anyone who wanted to and proved they had the right stuff could join at no cost. Garden didn't make its money off of its students, not immediately, at least. Aside from the money from the Galbadian government to train officers, Garden earned its income entirely off its SeeD special forces, who were hired out as mercenaries in conflicts around the globe. A SeeD's job was exceedingly dangerous, but it was also exciting and very well paying, which was the lure that brought many cadets in. And all of those cadets trained hard, endured all the studying, practice, and training, in order to reach this day. The day when all their training was put to the test, to determine whether one was fit to be a SeeD or not.

Inside, a woman, blonde hair tied up at the back, held with a silver comb accessory, with two long fringes of hair framing either side of her face, greeted them, introducing herself as second in command of Balamb Garden. As the woman led them through the entrance of Garden, Dante, insightful with details, noted her clothing. The woman wore an orange zipped vest that extends to just above her hips, also featuring a low fold-over collar rimmed with gold. Her arms were covered with dark brown arm warmers complimented by brown gloves. She also donned a long orange skirt with a silver waistband and black pants, a brown belt and black shoes.

Dante's mind barely registered that they had stopped, almost crashing into the woman, who simply looked at him with chide. Lightning nudged her partner, glaring disapprovingly at his lack of attention. They continued further, turning right at the lobby.

"At 22:00, please meet me over there," the woman said, pointing at an elevator at the top up the stairs and then pointed down the curved hallway, "If you follow this corridor all the way to the opposite side, you will find the Dormitories. Commander Leonhart has arranged for your stay."

The partners nodded, and parted ways with the woman. Travelling down the corridor the blonde woman mentioned, Lightning and Dante took in the humongous size of Balamb Garden.

"_Rinoa mentioned it was big. She just never said_how_ big_," Lightning thought.

While walking past the eastern corridor, the pair heard gunshots and roaring coming from down the hall. Dante pointed out a sign that said "Training Center" and sighed in relief, and continued walking. A scream cried out from the Training Center, solidifying the pair's decision to check it out. Lightning and Dante ran through the titanium doors that marked the Training Center and set out into the jungle-like environment, only to encounter a large red dinosaur.

"Dante?" Lightning asked, as her partner's irises transfigured, "What is that!"

"T-Rexaur: Alive since the beginning of time, it possesses incredible strength and vitality; it is weak against ice-based magic," he said, scanning the creature, and scoffed, "Great, it weak against a magic I lack." They heard the scream again. It came from a young woman, her leg seemingly trapped underneath a fallen tree. "Light! You handle Fossil-breath and I'll get the girl."

Lightning nodded, unsheathing her gunblade and taking her stance. It stood two stories high and its fierce eyes revealed an aggressive predator with an unquenchable appetite. Suddenly, the T-Rexaur emitted a startling roar and charged. The partners split up, Lightning going for the front and Dante for the back to safely get to the woman.

Lightning cracked her neck as she looked up at the T-Rexaur."Thunder!" Lightning casted, conjuring three flurries of electricity over the head of the dinosaur, granting its attention towards her, the gargantuan creature stomping towards her. She dodged and dodged, her sides already aching from jumping and flipping past the dinosaur's attacks. She skidded to the side, the giant dinosaur's jaws chomping down on empty air. _"How did I get into this?_" she pondered, the monster's thick tail suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Thinking with instinct only, the shimmering silver-red blade of the Blazefire Sabre slashed the tail off, the dinosaur's roar of pain erupting from its jaws."Time for no mercy," she muttered as Dante reached the young woman, "Dante, shield her! It's gonna get messy!" Flipping to the front of the roaring dinosaur, her blade slashed out once more, the shimmering silver and red blade seeming to pass from the left of the right of the dinosaur's belly in an instant – before its gut spilled open, organs and liquids flowing out of the belly of the massive beast, Lightning quickly jumped out of the way of the wave of body parts, the monster now falling forward. Wanting to finish its pain, Lightning jumped up, her sword held high – before she passed the head, landing on the balls of his feet. He casually pressed the retraction button on the Blazefire Sabre, the blade retracting, and she slid her gunblade into its case.

As the monster dissipated into the Lifestream, Lightning ran to her partner and her young woman to check on their condition. The young woman seemed to be free.

"Whoa, Light, you were bad-ass!" Dante congratulated.

"Piece of cake," she said, turning to the other individual, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you guys," she dusted herself off. She donned a modified white halter-neck/spaghetti-string camisole top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes, a Spiran Blitzball team, across the chest, trimmed in pink along its bottom edge and a pink hood in the back. She was dressed in short blue shorts possessing a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash. On her upper arms, she wore two gold bands, and on her feet she wore two large boots. Around her waist, she wore a yellow belt that also served as a holster for her two handguns. She had a shorter, layered haircut, save for a long ponytail that reaches to her ankles and is wrapped in a dark pink sleeve. Her eyes possessed heterochromatic features - one being green and the other blue. "My name is Yuna. Yuna Heartilly," she said, smiling.

At the mention of her surname, the two Guardian Corps members stood there, shocked...

_**Author's Note: This is a cross-over Final Fantasy fanfiction with two original characters. I'm not sure which characters from which Final Fantasies I'll choose to include, but I'll try to use as many as I can. Sorry, Aerith fans, she's dead and will stay dead... as will Lazard. Point blank, anyone dead stays dead.**_**_ Oh, and there are two original characters._**

Distilled morning air climbed through the mountains and into the seaside town of Balamb, flooding into the early-bird town, flowing into its buildings, forests, and town square. Gliding gently through the open window of the largest building in Balamb, a sea breeze from the Galbadian Ocean swept across the frame of a sleeping woman. The scent of pastry carts kicking up dust wafted to the woman's nose, and the early morning sun cast gently down on her long, light pink hair. Groggily, her tired eyes opened.

She gave a long yawn, stretching her thin and defined arms into the morning air, and rubbing the weariness out of her pale aqua-colored eyes. The sun illuminated the scars across the bridge of her nose and running down the length of her face over her eye as she reached for her horsehair brush beside her bed. She was picky about this; her hair had to be perfect. It was a treasure of hers. After her hair was combed of its share of knots, her ears became bedecked with rings and long tribal pieces, and three silver rings went into her left eyebrow. She couldn't explain these, since she first got them on impulse, and upon picking the piercings up, she realized she'd have to clean them soon.

Continuing to slip into her Guardian Corps uniform, she snapped a khaki coat with blue and gray sleeves, held closed by a black belt and several buckles and brown leggings. Frowning, she then reached for her black calf-high, solid boots. It didn't take much to get her in a bad mood in the mornings. While she was putting on her black officer's cap, a conversation downstairs caught her ears. After brushing her hair over her left shoulder, the woman came downstairs and into the reception of the hotel, where two men stood in the sunlight, beaming through three wide-open windows. There was a tall man who stood by a bookshelf at the other end of the room, who was dressed in a SeeD uniform, which had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a black tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. Pants are straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. A black Sam Browne belt was worn with the tunic and a blue and silver designed shield was worn over the shoulders; the shield tapered to a double point at the back. He ran a hand through his short, silver hair.

The other man was her partner, short and of a more average height, with short brown hair. Leaning on the large table in the center of the room, he straightened out the bottom of his own Guardian Corps uniform, slightly different from hers as it contained the bottom half of a blue body suit instead of the leggings. The woman immediately noticed the smaller man's leg was bouncing - a nervous habit of his.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired, startling the two soldiers.

Her partner looked at her gravely. "It's Galbadia. They seemed to have caught wind that the Guardian Corps and SeeD have partnered up."

The woman looked at the SeeD soldier. "And you are?" she asked, demandingly.

"Alexander l'Sade, Para-Mage SeeD, Rank A," the tall man replied, his blue eyes almost hypnotic, performing the SeeD salute, and then holding out his hand to greet hers, "It's nice to meet you Cl–."

"It's Lightning," the woman interjected, turning to her partner, "Who's helping Galbadia?"

There was a long silence. Her partner remained quiet as if dreading to tell her some bad news. The silence was deafening, only to be broken by the occasional wave crash or gull cry. The female soldier glared at her partner and then at the SeeD.

"SOLDIER of the Gaia continent," he finally said. "Strife's leading the front after being promoted to First Class after Shinra rebuilt their company. Light, we don't stand a chance against SOLDIERs!"

"Don't you think I know that, Dante!" Lightning snapped, "They use the Planet's life energy as their weapon."

SOLDIER are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility used by Shinra Electric Power Company for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. After Shinra collapsed three years ago, SOLDIER fell with it, and its members scattered, becoming mercenaries. One such member was Cloud Strife, Lightning's ex-fiancé. SOLDIER wasn't the only military force on the Planet. Upon reconstruction of the company, Rufus Shinra, son of Lazard Shinra and heir to his company, reunited SOLDIER as a tribute to his deceased older half-brother, Lazard Deusericus, who headed SOLDIER during their father's reign.

SeeD is the mercenary force founded by Cid and Edea Kramer. To the outside world, SeeD is a mercenary force for hire, conducting missions around the world as battle support and undercover operatives. Their services are requested by governments and civilians; their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians. Balamb Garden, the first Garden, located on the Central Continent, is responsible for training SeeDs. Only Balamb Garden trains SeeD cadets, but members from the other Gardens, located in both Trabia and Galbadia, can transfer to Balamb for the field exam, because all SeeD are stationed at Balamb. The SeeD specialize in high-level Para-Magic by the use of Guardian Forces, summoned creatures capable of junctioning, or merging, with the caster's body. They are in high demand by groups requiring a small force of undercover specialists, and commissions made through such dispatches are an important part of the Garden's income. While led by Para-Mage and Gunblader SeeD, Rank A, Squall Leonhart, SeeD and the Guardian Corps work together under the table.

The Guardian Corps, formerly known as the Timber Owls, led by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, are a militarized non-profit organization tasked with more domestic issues. Guardian Corps soldiers are often assigned to protect citizens and secure cities during times of strife. The Guardian Corps is the branch of the Sanctum military responsible for maintaining peace and stability within their assigned countries. Within their assigned jurisdictions, the soldiers of the Guardian Corps fulfill the role of police officers and protectors, working to eliminate all manner of criminal activity as well as rampaging wildlife. As a unit that works alongside the general population, it rarely employs heavy weaponry or cruiser-class airships. However, the Corps does retain squads of highly mobile shock troops.

Galbadia is a totalitarian nation, with the state owning and controlling most of the nation's property. The Galbadian military is powerful and aggressive, and even regular troops are highly trained and capable of using Para-Magic. After the assassination of President Vinzer Deling during what is now called the Second Sorceress War, General Fury Caraway was elected as president.

During her musings of the four main military organizations, Lightning noticed that SeeD l'Sade was on a cell.

"But there's still time, Commander!" he protested, "Yes. Yes, sir, I'll bring them. Over and out."

Dante was the first to ask, "What was that all about, Alexander?"

"Please, call me Xander, and Commander Leonhart requests an audience with Sergeant Farron and Lieutenant Gautier to discuss these new matters."

"_An audience with us?_" Lightning pondered inward, then stated aloud, "When?"

"As soon as possible, preferably tonight," he answered, glancing at their uniforms, "And he said come comfortable; it'll be a long night."

That evening, Lighting and Dante drove down the long winding road toward Balamb Garden. Gazing upon the megastructure, they approached the hovering Garden. Since the Second Sorceress War, Balamb Garden returned to its original location, though now hovering. Awed at its magnificence, the Guardian Corps members exited the rental cars, and checked their weaponry.

Out of uniform, Lightning wore a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt with green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She donned a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her weapon of choice, the Blazefire Sabre, a type of gunblade, is carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also wore a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep.

Dante donned white-washed black denim jeans, a dark gray duster with a thick vertical strip on the sleeves, and a yellow-rimmed collar, and black combat boots. His weapon of choice are twin customized SIG P226's, its holsters intertwining with his belt. He wears no shirt, showing off his well-toned torso.

"Sometimes I wish you wore a shirt, Maverick," Lightning chided, much to Dante's lack of chagrin. "You really think women like that, an over-confident man?"

Dante chuckled inwardly, heading for the entrance of Balamb Garden, "Who said anyway about it being for women?" he said rather bluntly, staggering Lightning's stoicism.

Balamb Garden was an immense building, towering over three hundred feet into the air. It was somewhat conical, with a rounded tip. Even from that distance, the distinctively designed building was celestial in scope. The external base consisted of several areas, including extra dorms for SeeD's and cadets, several posts for snipers and watch standers, a tunnel that led from the main road to the parking lot and several recreational areas for its residents. The main structure was what set it aside from the rest. It was a quadruple tiered edifice, the base foundation supporting the unusual architecture. It shaped up in a pyramid-like form, each elliptical level smaller and sitting atop the floor below.

The central structure of Balamb Garden loomed over the whole Garden grounds, painted in a white lacquer, flourishing with a few colorful, artistic designs. From the front, the huge black tinted skylight that lit up the first floor corridors was visible. A towering spire-shaped archetype loomed behind the skylight, and reached high into the air, just below Garden's most distinguished characteristic. The 'Halo' as it was referred to, loomed overhead majestically, seemingly defying gravity as it spun mysteriously on its own.

The inner ring was golden; sprawling out in steel rail like a royal crown, needle protruding outwardly with four golden, wide propellers stretched out like angelic wings. No one really knew why it was there or what its function was, but all were spellbound by its presence. Lightning wasn't sure how it remained aloft as physics wasn't her specialty, but it certianly gave the building an almost otherworldly air. Even after spending working with the SeeDs, Lightning was still awed by the immense ring overhead.

Balamb Garden was one of only three structures like it around the world, all of which belonged to the worldwide Garden organization. Another Garden was located on the Monteresau Plateau inside the Republic of Galbadia, on the continent to the west of the Balamb continent. The other Garden was located in the frigid northlands of Trabia. Each Garden had its specialties. Balamb Garden trained SeeD special forces and also conducted research into the powers of Guardian Forces.

Galbadia Garden trained officers for the Galbadian army and also produced SeeD special forces, and conducted technological and weapons research. That particular Garden was the largest and most populous Garden of the three, due to the contracts with the Galbadian military. Trabia Garden operated an exchange program, sending its students to Balamb for SeeD training, since their Garden was too small and isolated to conduct SeeD exams. Trabia Garden also conducted research into magic and magical theory.

Actually, it wasn't "magic," per say; it was "para-magic." The techniques called "magic" used by Garden and other armed forces around the world were actually just the manipulation of the latent magical energy of the world. With the appropriate training, and having the appropriate spell energy on hand, anyone could use magic. The problem was getting the magical energy itself. Spells could be refined from the bodies of creatures and monsters, from certain magical objects, or taken from magical "fountains" which sprouted from the ground, containing magical energy. Garden also used its own method for obtaining magic, known as "Draw." Drawing allowed one to call forth magic directly from monsters and the "fountains" which Garden referred to as "draw points."

Balamb Garden utilized powerful beings known as Guardian Forces in conjunction with physical training and practice with the use of magic to produce their elite SeeD special forces. Cadets at Balamb Garden trained hard to become SeeDs, also going through classes involving more "mundane" skills, such as mathematics, sciences, arts, etc. In effect, each of the Gardens was like a combination military academy, elementary, middle, and high school, and a university. But the special thing about the Gardens was that they were absolutely free. Anyone who wanted to and proved they had the right stuff could join at no cost. Garden didn't make its money off of its students, not immediately, at least. Aside from the money from the Galbadian government to train officers, Garden earned its income entirely off its SeeD special forces, who were hired out as mercenaries in conflicts around the globe. A SeeD's job was exceedingly dangerous, but it was also exciting and very well paying, which was the lure that brought many cadets in. And all of those cadets trained hard, endured all the studying, practice, and training, in order to reach this day. The day when all their training was put to the test, to determine whether one was fit to be a SeeD or not.

Inside, a woman, blonde hair tied up at the back, held with a silver comb accessory, with two long fringes of hair framing either side of her face, greeted them, introducing herself as second in command of Balamb Garden. As the woman led them through the entrance of Garden, Dante, insightful with details, noted her clothing. The woman wore an orange zipped vest that extends to just above her hips, also featuring a low fold-over collar rimmed with gold. Her arms were covered with dark brown arm warmers complimented by brown gloves. She also donned a long orange skirt with a silver waistband and black pants, a brown belt and black shoes.

Dante's mind barely registered that they had stopped, almost crashing into the woman, who simply looked at him with chide. Lightning nudged her partner, glaring disapprovingly at his lack of attention. They continued further, turning right at the lobby.

"At 22:00, please meet me over there," the woman said, pointing at an elevator at the top up the stairs and then pointed down the curved hallway, "If you follow this corridor all the way to the opposite side, you will find the Dormitories. Commander Leonhart has arranged for your stay."

The partners nodded, and parted ways with the woman. Travelling down the corridor the blonde woman mentioned, Lightning and Dante took in the humongous size of Balamb Garden.

"_Rinoa mentioned it was big. She just never said_how_ big_," Lightning thought.

While walking past the eastern corridor, the pair heard gunshots and roaring coming from down the hall. Dante pointed out a sign that said "Training Center" and sighed in relief, and continued walking. A scream cried out from the Training Center, solidifying the pair's decision to check it out. Lightning and Dante ran through the titanium doors that marked the Training Center and set out into the jungle-like environment, only to encounter a large red dinosaur.

"Dante?" Lightning asked, as her partner's irises transfigured, "What is that!"

"T-Rexaur: Alive since the beginning of time, it possesses incredible strength and vitality; it is weak against ice-based magic," he said, scanning the creature, and scoffed, "Great, it weak against a magic I lack." They heard the scream again. It came from a young woman, her leg seemingly trapped underneath a fallen tree. "Light! You handle Fossil-breath and I'll get the girl."

Lightning nodded, unsheathing her gunblade and taking her stance. It stood two stories high and its fierce eyes revealed an aggressive predator with an unquenchable appetite. Suddenly, the T-Rexaur emitted a startling roar and charged. The partners split up, Lightning going for the front and Dante for the back to safely get to the woman.

Lightning cracked her neck as she looked up at the T-Rexaur."Thunder!" Lightning casted, conjuring three flurries of electricity over the head of the dinosaur, granting its attention towards her, the gargantuan creature stomping towards her. She dodged and dodged, her sides already aching from jumping and flipping past the dinosaur's attacks. She skidded to the side, the giant dinosaur's jaws chomping down on empty air. _"How did I get into this?_" she pondered, the monster's thick tail suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Thinking with instinct only, the shimmering silver-red blade of the Blazefire Sabre slashed the tail off, the dinosaur's roar of pain erupting from its jaws."Time for no mercy," she muttered as Dante reached the young woman, "Dante, shield her! It's gonna get messy!" Flipping to the front of the roaring dinosaur, her blade slashed out once more, the shimmering silver and red blade seeming to pass from the left of the right of the dinosaur's belly in an instant – before its gut spilled open, organs and liquids flowing out of the belly of the massive beast, Lightning quickly jumped out of the way of the wave of body parts, the monster now falling forward. Wanting to finish its pain, Lightning jumped up, her sword held high – before she passed the head, landing on the balls of his feet. He casually pressed the retraction button on the Blazefire Sabre, the blade retracting, and she slid her gunblade into its case.

As the monster dissipated into the Lifestream, Lightning ran to her partner and her young woman to check on their condition. The young woman seemed to be free.

"Whoa, Light, you were bad-ass!" Dante congratulated.

"Piece of cake," she said, turning to the other individual, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you guys," she dusted herself off. She donned a modified white halter-neck/spaghetti-string camisole top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes, a Spiran Blitzball team, across the chest, trimmed in pink along its bottom edge and a pink hood in the back. She was dressed in short blue shorts possessing a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash. On her upper arms, she wore two gold bands, and on her feet she wore two large boots. Around her waist, she wore a yellow belt that also served as a holster for her two handguns. She had a shorter, layered haircut, save for a long ponytail that reaches to her ankles and is wrapped in a dark pink sleeve. Her eyes possessed heterochromatic features - one being green and the other blue. "My name is Yuna. Yuna Heartilly," she said, smiling.

At the mention of her surname, the two Guardian Corps members stood there, shocked...


End file.
